darwinssoldiersfandomcom-20200213-history
Viper
For the corrupt version of Viper seen in Zero Hour, see: Viper (corrupt) Very little is known about who Viper actually is, considering the fact that she has only made more, random appearances more than anything else at the moment. Character sheet Name: Viper Age: Looks to be around 19 years old Species: Jackal Faction: Dragonstorm Experiment, the....good guys (she hates Dragonstorm after all, but has not joined the good guys officially) Appearance: Looks like, well, a Jackal, wears pants and a shirt mainly, but nothing else Specializations: Scouting, but very poorly at doing so, information gathering Powers/Cybernetic enhancement: Teleportation to a point, it has to be of places she's seen before Personality: She has more of a strange personality, can be friendly, but if she doesn't trust anyone, or knows where she's not needed, she'll vanish and getting a hold of her is a tough one to do. Other information: Her invintory number is XZ-48910. She also has the strangest tendecy to call Aimee by the name of Alice for some odd reason. Also, in regards to her powers, she can not teleport away while there is a current going through her body, as in, stops her focusing properly. She requires a good focus in order to teleport and if she is unable to focus, well, she can't teleport away at all. History Who she is As it was stated, little is in fact, known about Viper and who she is, but from what one would be able to tell is that she is a Jackal and has the power of teleportation. However, other than that, not much is known about her. She had met up with Hailey when she arrived at Lab 101 as if she was trying to find some information. She had even given Hailey some advice about Dragonstorm, but not by much as she ended up teleporting away. At Lab 101 As stated above, she had met up with Hailey at Lab 101, but left her alone in order to find some more information on other Dragonstorm sites, but her luck was terrible in finding such items and so, she left to another area of Lab 101 and came across Aimee, to which she insisted in calling her Alice. However, that little meeting didn't last long as Aimee had taken off in order to do a few other things herself. In the process of that, Viper had instead, come acorss, what she liked to call Hunters, designed to specifically capture her, using electrical-based weapons. As she attempted to fight them off with failed results, mainly of being a rather terrible fighter herself, she went into hiding around the area. Yet, soon enough, the Hunters managed to capture her, only to be killed off by Aimee. In due time, Viper had soon enough, left the scene when others mentioned that they did not trust Dragonstorm experiments and did not return since. Idaho Base After some time, she arrived at the Idaho Prison Base, her only other known location for Dragonstorm, but found it to be not much use. However, before she could escape, she was attacked by Hailey, and in the process, was badly hurt by Hailey's new found fire powers, allowing for her capture at the hands of Dragonstorm once again. In time, Viper was saved from Dragonstorm by Aimee, who also convinced Hailey to rejoin the good guys. Viper teleported the pair to Egypt and then left them there, returning to New York City to speak with Zara about finding and killing Vladimir Dietrik. Trivia *Her Dragonstorm invintory number is XZ-48910. Category:Jackals Category:Darwin's Soldiers:Disruptive Selection characters Category:Characters Category:Zero Hour characters Category:Dragonstorm Experiments Category:Main Characters Category:Females